


The Soup Incident

by caramelmarkiato (klarolunatic)



Series: Lostmyhead [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry for the awkwardness, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, this is the first AND last time I'll be writing in first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolunatic/pseuds/caramelmarkiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an overly emotional blonde falls victim to a devilishly handsome brit with dimples, things get a bit embarrassing... Well, more than a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soup Incident

Friday evening and after the week I’ve been having, I think I deserve a bit of indulging on some beef pho. There’s never a better place for some Vietnamese cuisine in the States than in New York.

Besides, it’s a bit traumatizing when you walk in on your boss and fellow colleague in the janitor’s closet, which is completely tacky if you ask me. And then there’s the whole roommate moving out because of a major crush he was harboring on my now ex-boyfriend. Tyler and Josh would’ve been quite the pair…

Okay Caroline, focus on your amazing dinner and a binge session of Prison Break. Date night with my couch and Wentworth Miller. Now that’s a Friday night to--

WHY? What is up with this week?! What are the odds of me walking right into a stranger as I’m stepping back outside onto the sidewalk! More like a rude teenager on his skateboard. Nothing about this week was at all was leaning towards my favor.

And now I’m-- Oh wow, am I crying? Way to go Caroline Forbes! 5 years in the city and you’re barely breaking down in the streets? Let’s see how long I go until another breakdown comes around.

“Are you alright, love?”

Oh great. Now I’m drawing the attention of a British male with an unbelievably addictive accent. Please don’t be gorgeous, please don’t be gorgeous. I slowly turned my head to look up at him and-- Oh my god. Is this man a walking sex symbol? And my mascara is probably running… Great first impression Caroline! This stranger with piercing blue eyes, and-- oh wow, those lips. They’re so… red! And so kissable… Stop it! You might as well start undressing him with your eyes! Just casually deviate your thoughts away from the fact that he has a bit of scruffy stubble along his jawline… And his sandy blonde curls that sit on his head. Get out of your inner monologue and talk to him!

“Just peachy.” I muttered loud enough for the gorgeous stranger to flash me a charming smile. Great. He has dimples. What else does this man have? A 401K? By the looks of how that Armani suit is tailored to every line of his body, I would say that’s very likely.

He crouched down and picked up the takeout bag that was leaking of broth, “Rough day, sweetheart?” Ugh, the pet names. I’m internally melting.

I scoffed at his understatement, “Try week.” I can’t even look him in the eyes without feeling like I’ll be eaten alive. Trying to salvage the mess I already am, I wiped at where I could feel the tears ready to fall, “I’m sorry, you probably have better things to do than help me in my distressful hour, especially looking like that.”

Smooth, Forbes. Not only have you mortified yourself in front of several New Yorkers, you decide to make a fool of yourself in front of this well dressed stranger. I shut my eyes tightly, mentally slapping myself for letting something like that leave my mouth. The stranger didn’t seem to mind my outburst as he had a playful smirk on his face. “I’m sorry. I’m not normally this vocal unless I’m trying to make a situation less awkward than it already is and I’m just under a lot of stress what with catching my boss and my colleague having sex in the janitor’s closet and then my gay ex-roommate trying to get me to match him up with my ex--”

His chuckle broke my endless word vomit. Too much information, just shut up before you start telling him embarrassing moments in your childhood! “It’s quite alright, love. It’s not often I come across a beauty as yourself adorably rambling on of her day, or week.” Tossing what was my dinner in a nearby trashcan, his eyes returned to mine. Completely lost by one another. “Niklaus Mikaelson. But everyone call me Klaus.”

He held out a hand, and it was as if I was living a cheesy rom-com where the two love interests touch for the first time and there’s a spark. But when our hands met, it’s like I was met with just the slightest tingle. “Caroline Forbes.” Not breaking eye contact or physical contact, I gave him a more genuine smile rather than the infamous “Miss Mystic Falls” facade.

“Since your meal has been spoiled, may I borrow you for the rest of the night for a proper dinner? That is, if you don’t have anyone waiting on you tonight.” Oh didn’t he think he was smooth? With that delicious accent and more than sinful smirk.

I eyed him skeptically. The warmth of his large, calloused hand that still enveloped my hand played a bit into my decision. What’s one harmless dinner with a gorgeous Brit? It couldn’t hurt to indulge, right? “Fine. But just to be clear,” he gave her a tilt of his head with the slightest hint of joy in his eyes, “I’m too smart to be seduced by you.”

A genuine smile graced those luscious lips, my hand slipped from his grasp, already feeling cold from the loss of contact, but the warmth was brought all throughout my body and heat rose to my face when his hand slipped to my lower back to lead me towards a new destination, our eyes never leaving the other, “Well, that’s why I like you.”

Have I ever mentioned how much I love New York?


End file.
